


Netflix, Nudes, and Brownies

by LadyLanera



Series: Post-Hunting Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gabe likes his whiskey, Gabriel had a bad day, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Language, Sam and Dean are retired, Winchesters with kids, possible crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: Prompt response from Twitter's TextsFromLastNight that says "It's f'ing 2020, I should be able to watch Netflix nude while making brownies without you getting preachy about it."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (background), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Post-Hunting Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965895
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Netflix, Nudes, and Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> All right. So, first off, I was challenged by Xojo to write some fluff. This is the best fluff I can come up with it seems like. Secondly, this is based off a [prompt ](https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/1308647536375345152)from Twitter's TextsFromLastNight that says "It's fucking 2020, I should be able to watch Netflix nude while making brownies without you getting preachy about it." Thirdly, thanks to Michi27 for offering the prompt up and a happy birthday!. Lastly, I apologize that this happened. It's Gabe's fault, though. :D Thanks for reading.

"It's fucking 2020," Gabe huffed in the bunker's kitchen, waving his glass of whiskey around wildly. Several drops splashed onto his bare chest, but he was either too drunk to notice or just didn't care at this point. "I should be able to watch Netflix nude while making brownies without you getting preachy about it."

"I'm just saying—"

"You're always 'just saying,' Sam," he groused. "Either it's 'Gabe, did you finish the last of the whiskey?' which, for the record, of course I didn't. I keep telling you it's the stupid whiskey fairy." He emphasized his point with a hard rattle of his ice in his drink. "Or then you start with 'Gabe, you better not have binged without me again!' Which, again, not me. I'm innocent! Netflix just kept going long after I left." At Sam's snort, the archangel shook his head, sending more of the aged whiskey flying as he waved his glass dramatically. "So, let me have this. Okay? I've had a rough day up there dealing with all those damn bureaucratic dicks, Jack excluded, and their constant bitching about how a looooong, loooong time ago I may or may not have messed up when I was in charge of years. All I want now is Netflix, nudity, you, this bottle of Jameson, and brownies. Not exactly in that order, though."

Sam relented, bowing his head. "All right, but—"

"No!" He then grabbed his spatula he had set aside for his whiskey and bopped Sam on the nose lightly, leaving a chocolatey smear. "Bad Moose!"

The retired hunter instantly licked the rich chocolate off his lips that had dribbled down with a long-suffering sigh. "I'm just saying, Gabe—"

"Lalala!" shouted the archangel loudly. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh come on! Seriously?"

"I can't hear you!" he crooned back, returning to frost his already finished brownies as he nursed his—tenth glass by the look of it.

"Sammy, what the hell is your— _Holy fuck_!" Dean shouted a second later as he walked in with Cas and three little children tucked against the men's respective sides. "What the hell, dude?! There are children present for fuck's sake!" He instantly shielded the small kids who were all under the age of five from the sight of a very naked man shaking his ass at some song only he could hear. "Sam, I swear—"

"Oh, trust me. I've been trying to tell him," replied the younger Winchester, leaning against the counter with crossed arms. "Maybe you'll have better luck, Cas."

The former Seraph raised a brow and blinked. It was obvious Cas hadn't the slightest clue where to start even unpacking all this. He glanced back at his older brother and frowned.

"Gabriel . . ."

A loud groan replied. "Brownies, nudity, Netflix, whiskey, Sam. It's not that hard people."

Sam didn't know what compelled him to say it. He'd blame Gabe. After all, it was all of Gabe's innuendo that led them down this path of damnation that led them to this state of affairs.

" _Well . . ."_ the former, long-haired hunter quipped, catching the amber darkening instantly and delighted look of absolute glee at Sam's slip-up. He truly hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out, but it seemed to do the trick. The archangel's soulful amber eyes with flecks of gold watched Sam raptly.

"And with that, we're leaving again," Dean remarked. "Come on, guys. Nothing to see here."

"But Daddy—"

"Yep. I know, bud. Your dad's lost his damn mind," the eldest Winchester muttered, herding the kids back down the hallway they had just come from. "Let's go see what that crazy talking dog is up to this time, shall we?"

One of the kids, however, broke free, rushing towards Gabe.

Sam lunged forward, hoping to catch the chestnut wavy-haired boy who was no more than four.

"Dec, no!" Sam yelled. But was too late.

The little boy slammed hard into Gabe, holding on for dear life as if afraid the ancient being would disappear again. Which Sam supposed he could understand, considering it had been a few days since Gabe had been home.

"Daddy!" cried the little boy, hugging Gabe's leg.

Almost instantly, Sam's grumpy archangel melted. Though, their son had a gift for doing that.

"Hmm. Strange. I could have sworn I heard something," Gabe remarked dryly. "Did you hear anything?" he asked as he glanced at Sam, his lip twitching slightly as he fought against his grin.

Their son dissolved into a fit of high-pitched giggles instantaneously.

A moment later, Gabe set down his spatula and bent down, picking the tyke up gently.

"Were you a good boy for Uncle Dean-o?" he asked, feigning his best stern dad voice.

"Hells no," the little boy giggled.

"Declan!" chided Sam, frowning deeply.

"That's my good boy!" Gabe chuckled, though, leaning forward and kissing the smiling boy's forehead before he lovingly swept back the waves from his son's face.

"Gabriel," Sam sighed exasperatedly. Why had he wanted kids with him again? Hell, for that matter, why had he married the archangel?

"I think Daddy over here," Gabe rumbled with a shit-eating grin, "is doing his best damn impression of a—"

"Will you please stop corrupting our son?"

"I'm not corrupting him," Gabe argued with a fierce eye roll. "I'm _educating_ him."

"Well, stop doing that too, d— _meanie_." Sam just barely corrected himself. He then glanced down at the feel of little hands tugging on his shirt. "Hi, sweetheart," he murmured lovingly, bending down and picking up their daughter in her filthy dress. He tried not to react to the mud caked into her clothes. Declan was bright and cheerful, a troublemaker like Gabe, and sweet Maddie, she was messy like Gabe.

Sam settled her onto his hip and brushed back her disheveled light brown hair from her eyes. He glanced across the way at Dean and nodded at the unspoken question. He and Gabe would spend the night with the kids after all. He smiled faintly when Cas and Dean walked away with their own son who was chattering about something.

"Did Daddy forget to dress you this morning too, Daddy?" Maddie asked innocently, biting her bottom lip cutely.

"No, my sweet-tart." Gabe laughed quietly before he snapped his fingers, red boxers appearing on his hips to cover himself again a moment later. "I just had a really sucky few days." When both kids stared back, he smiled wider. "And, well, Daddy might be a tad bit drunk too." The kids both giggled, having heard that excuse numerous times before.

"A tad?"

Gabe's eyes darted to Sam. "Don't start with me, Moose."

Sam snorted, though, and leaned down, his lips brushing lightly over Gabe's. "I, for one, am glad you're home, though. What about you guys?"

Both Declan and Maddie nodded emphatically.

"So, what do you say to Netflix, brownies, you, me, and the kids in our room?"

"I say that sounds absolutely perfect." Gabe's eyes lit up in absolute delight. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else for the world."


End file.
